


Pillowfort

by Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They watch a movie in a pillowfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes/pseuds/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes
Summary: Why did Perfuma agree to watching a horror movie?





	Pillowfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by catradora-and-pertrapta-love on Tumblr!

Perfuma wasn’t sure why she agreed to watching a horror movie, but here she was. Glimmer seemed pretty enthusiastic, and everyone else followed suit. The first few minutes were ok, then the movie started picking up as the killer roamed the house looking for the inhabitants. Perfuma tried to tune out the movie, deciding to look everywhere but the screen. Her eyes landed on Entrapta, watching the movie in a pillowfort. 

A scream sounded from the TV as the music picked up in intensity, and Perfuma jumped. On screen, the killer was chasing a woman with a chainsaw through the house. Perfuma looked at Entrapta again, who was motioning for her to come into the fort. “You got scared.” Entrapta stated when she entered. “Would being in here help?” Perfuma nodded as she sat down. “Yes, Thank you Entrapta..” 

The movie played on, but it didn’t seem as scary from inside the pillowfort with Entrapta tinkering beside her. Perfuma watched her for a while, fascinated by the small project she was working on. The sounds of the movie and the rest of her friends faded away, and it was just her and Entrapta in the pillowfort. 

“What are you making?” Perfuma asked as she leaned closer to see. “It’s a mechanical flower. It's simple, but I like it. Do you?” Entrapta pressed a button near the bottom, and the flower opened. The inside was decorated with polished stones that shimmered when the petals moved. “I’ve been working on it in my spare time.” Perfuma watched the flower for a moment, then responded, “It’s beautiful…” 

“I think about you when I’m working on it.” Entrapta looks over at Perfuma, who had no idea what to say but, “oh..” A scream from the TV cut through the quiet as the movie ended, and Entrapta found herself being held tightly by Perfuma. Glimmer poked her head into the pillowfort. “Hey, do you mind if I go ahead and get my pillow- oh, was I interrupting something?” Perfuma let go of Entrapta, saying “No, sorry. Do you need me to help clean up?” 

“It’s fine, are you guys staying in here for the night?” Perfuma and Entrapta looked at eachother. “Yeah, I think we are.” Perfuma responded. A few minutes later the lights went out, and they fell asleep. If they woke up cuddling, neither of them said anything to the others when they sat together at breakfast.


End file.
